Children's Books Wiki:Featured review/2009
This is the page where you can put suggested featured reviews, to have them put on the main page. Please use this syntax: Review for book name Put review here Comments *'Support as nominator' ~~~~ Current nominations Please put your nomination here, using the above syntax. Previously featured This is a list of previously featured reivews. Latest ones at the top. Review for Owl Babies This is a lovely book to read to a young child. The pictures are excellent, the text is simple but effective, and every child will identify with the smallest owl baby, Bill, who just says "I want my Mummy"... The picture of them all welcoming her home is charming. Comments *'Support as nominator' 13:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Review for Little Pilgrim's Progress I found this book in my school's the library and read it when I was in 4th grade. The book was in a popular size at the time, being only around 4 inches tall... which means it was so thick it filled my hand when it was closed. It made an impression on me so deep that to this day (I'm now 40) I have never forgotten that little book and the journeys that Little Christian and Christiana made. The author has done a magnificient job of keeping true to the story line while bringing it down to a level that children can begin to comprehend. I'm a teacher now, and I only wish that students in today's schools had the opportunity to choose to read this wonderful literary work as I once did. I can't wait until my own children, now only 2 and 4 years old, are old enough to listen to the story and one day read this fabulous book for themselves. Comments *'Support as nominator' 07:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Review for Tales of Karensa We read all four books to our children when they were 11 and 9, and all four of us enjoyed them immensely. The situations that the children find themselves in are powerful and thought-provoking. Recommended, particularly as a family read-aloud. Comments *'Support as nominator' 18:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Review for The Lighthouse Keeper's Lunch A classic picture book that will stand reading over and over again. The text is surprisingly advanced for what looks at first glance like a very simple picture book. The bright illustrations and inventive text work very well together, and there are lots of little details in the illustrations that appeal to the parent as well as the child. Comments *'Support as nominator' 19:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Review for Robinson Crusoe I didn't read this until I was 45, but I enjoyed it and was pleased to recommend it to my 14 year old son. It's not the easiest book to read by any means, because the spelling is quite different in many cases to modern spelling, and because there are no chapter divisions whatsoever, so you end up wondering where to pause. It makes a great adventure story, but it is also quite a thoughtful book as Crusoe muses on the grace of God (or 'Providence' as he calls it), that has saved his life from a shipwreck, even though he is marooned alone on an island with possibly no hope of ever leaving. My main criticism is that Crusoe is rather too perfect in his attitudes. He is occasionally sad, but he never admits to anger, depression, or indeed almost any fault at all. This seems rather unrealistic. Nevertheless, the book deserves to be read, 300 years after it was written, and I'd recommend it, especially to teenage boys. Comments *'Support as nominator' 19:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Review for Winnie-the-Pooh My father read these stories to me when I was four. I thoroughly enjoyed them then, and I thoroughly enjoyed reading them again to my own son when he was four. This is one of my all-time favourite books. Three cheers for Pooh! Comments *'Support as nominator' 10:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Review for The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe An absolutely magnificent book, rightly acclaimed as one of the best children's books ever written. My personal second-favourite in The Chronicles of Narnia, after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Comments *'Support as nominator' 15:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Review for Harvey Angell This book is really good, it's exciting and makes you want to not stop, it just grabs onto you! It's about a boy who lives at ' 131 Ballantyre Road ' and he is called Henry. He lives with his Aunt Agatha. Now, when I read it it really caught me, I didn't want to stop. I like the fact that its about a fantasy man who is an electrician but not just a normal electrician because he gives this big '500 kilowatt beam' and he wakes up and goes to bed really early and when he does wake up he goes to these 'Energy Fields'. It literally thrilled me it is extremely exciting even though it only has 16 chapters and is quite short. The author I think has done very well at fitting a very good story into only 16 short chapters. (: !! ITS A VERY GOOD BOOK !! :) Jacob Hampton (age 11 1/2) Comments *'Support as nominator' 20:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Review for The Screwtape Letters One of C.S. Lewis's most brilliant fictional works, possibly even better than his more well-known creation, Narnia. Insightful, funny, and despite the demons and the second world war setting, even uplifting. Comments *'Support as nominator' 19:32, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Review for Mossflower One of my very favourite Tales of Redwall. The exciting fighting between Tsamania's forces and the Corim, and the magnificent quest that Martin, Gnoff and Dinny go on are brilliant. I strongly recommend starting the Tales of Redwall series with this book. Comments *'Support as nominator' 13:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Review for The Overland Launch This makes for a gripping read that would seem unbelievable if it wasn't true (especially if you ever go to Lynmouth, and see how steep the hills are!). I remember reading this when I was young, and recently rediscovered it and read to my own son, aged 12. We both enjoyed it a lot. The line drawings by the author are also very memorable, and give a good feeling what it must have been like on that night. Comments *'Support as nominator' 10:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Review for The Very Hungry Caterpillar A+++ Brilliant book that covers the life cycle of a butterfly from egg to flight. Also covers days of the weeks, colours, counting and healthy eating!! A firm favourite with pretty well any small child! Comments *'Support as nominator' 17:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Featured